My Biggest Regret
by ShiroiBara7
Summary: Lucy goes to the guild one day and was going to finally confess her feelings to her best friend and team mate, but when she sees Lisanna seducing Natsu and telling him he should replace Lucy with her, Lucy is heart-broken and and runs away. *I don't hate Lisanna I swear! It's just how I want my story to go O.O But I support NaLu all the way! Sorry NaLi fans!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Biggest Regret **_

_Chapter 1_

I blushed and looked down, I had just confessed my feelings to my long time crush and team-mate.

I didn't look up because I was afraid he would reject me. Flinching when his hand cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my cheek bone slowly.

My blush only grew when his face started to get closer to mine, his other hand gripping my waist.

I was forced to look up and our eyes locked on to one another's, his onyx eyes boring into my amber ones. The hand that was on my face slid into my hair and gently held my neck.

His mouth opened as he whispered something back, but I couldn't hear him clearly, being to fixated on his gleaming fangs as he spoke.

I had closed my eyes out of reflex and I felt his breath hit my lips.

.

.

.

Blinding, morning sunlight hit my eyes waking me out of my dream. I cursed and sat up, resting my head in my hands and shaking my head.

This dream haunted me every night since I figured out that I accidentally fell in love with my best friend.

I looked out the window and then to my left to see _him. _Grumbling, I tried to climb over him, my face lit up to a bright red when he suddenly clung to me.

He over powered me in his sleep and dragged me back down into the bed. So now I'm glaring up and the ceiling while he is using my stomach as a pillow and hand his arms completely wrapped around me, officially trapping me.

I struggled for a while, but his grip only tightened.

I froze when I heard him start to mumble in his sleep, "Lucy..."

He buried his face in my stomach more and I tried to get away, but it was in vain.

I gave up after the thirty minute struggle and stuck my fingers into his pink locks, "Stupid Natsu..."

_**A/N:**_ Hello! This is my first Fairy Tail FanFiction, so I tried my best o.o''' I just had this amazing idea so I just started typing and BOOM this happened! v.v' I have written over 40 stories(these are just the ones that aren't on my account) of InuYasha stories with the SessKag pairing, and, well, I got bored writing them. I wanted to try a WHOLE new writing style so, bring on the flames, I want to know if I should continue this random fanfic I just now randomly came up with XD

~Shiroi xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Biggest Regret**_

_Chapter 2_

I fidgeted nervously on the bar stool I sat on and played with a string that recently started to come off of my skirt.

Mirajane looked over at me with a small smile and came over to me after serving beer to the other mages.

"Want the usual Lucy-chan?" Mira said with a slightly bigger smile appearing.

I sat up straighter and responded quickly, "Y-yes please Mira-chan." She giggled and headed off to the kitchen for my order.

Mirajane came back with a strawberry and vanilla milkshake with a red and white bendy straw. I smiled while thanking her for my drink.

Taking a sip I grinned and thought how amazing it tasted-

.

.

.

"Hey Lucy when are you ever gonna tell _him_ about-"

I choked on my milkshake and almost spit it out.

Levy came over to my side and patted my back slightly and asked with concern, "Lu-chan are you ok?" My face flared up because I had lost my ability to breath for a second.

I nodded quickly and looked at my book-worm friend, "I-I'm fine Levy-chan, just choking besides that I'm peachy.." Mirajane and Levy laughed for a second then Mira leaned on the bar and looked at my with a straight face.

"Seriously Lucy-chan, if you truly like him you should tell him.." Levy nodded quickly in agreement.

Juvia popped out of no-where and had a black aura around her, "_Gray-sama is mine, LOVE RIVAL!_"

I sighed, seat dropping, "Juvia-chan I said I have absolutely zero interest in that stupid stripper.."

I heard him yell in complaint in the background, but it was drowned out by another battle in the guild.

Levy pouted slightly and looked over me to look at Juvia directly and said in disappointment, "No, no Juvia-chan, she doesn't like Gray, she likes someone else!"

Juvia looked over me to meet Levy's eyes, Juvia's own filled with curiosity, "Really Levy-san? Who is it?"

I froze and sat up immediately, making them almost fall over since they were above me, before Levy could say his name.

Speak of the devil-

.

.

.

Someone threw their arm around my shoulders and hugged me slightly, I nearly spit out my drink again.

I looked to my left only to see gleaming fangs that made up a huge grin. Feeling my face heat up full on, I crossed my arms and turned away, I spoke in a slightly angry tone, "Natsu, I said you can't come to my house anymore so, trying to butter me up like this won't help you win me over...again..."

He whined in complaint and leaned in closer, not taking a notice to my face growing a darker red, "But Luce...!"

Happy came in and landed on the top of my head, he stood straight up facing the rest of the guild behind us.

The blue cat saluted to no one and stretched out his wings and yelled out, "Aye Sir!"

Then he crouched and cooed with the tiniest smile, "They lllliiiiiiikkkkeeee each other...!"

I thought my face would stay dark red permanently if I blushed anymore, I swatted at him and chased Happy around the guild trying to catch him.

_**A/N:**_ I give my thanks to the people who reviewed on this little fanfiction of mine and to everyone who gave up their time just to read this! ..Is it weird that I have a slight obsession with sharks XD

~Shiroi xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Biggest Regret**_

_Chapter 3_

I opened the doors to the guild and said good morning to Mirajane when she waved at me.

Walking over to her, all the other girls came running to flock around me, not literally running, but you know what I mean.

I looked at the girls that surrounded me with my amber eyes, blinking I asked them out of curiosity, "What's with you guys..?"

They looked at each other with an evil grin then back to me with a bigger grin, I gulped nervously. Levy piped up first, "Lu-chan, did Natsu stay over again last night?"

Before I could answer Erza answered for me, "Of course he did, I saw them walk to her house again yesterday evening, they always sleep together."

I felt my face light up with a dark red, Erza just made it sound like- Cana laughed and slurred, "I knew he would get into-"

.

.

.

"N-NO! I MADE HIM S-SLEEP ON THE C-COUCH! AND W-WE ARE J-JUST FRIENDS! N-N-NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

I put my head on the bar and hand my arms over my head because I had just yelled that out extreamly loud. '_THAT WAS SO EMBARRASING!_'

Cana laughed again and finished her barrel and got another, she turned away and said to herself smirking, "So quick to say it didn't happen, if it didn't why so defensive."

The other girls laughed and I was so flustered that Cana had even thought about that. Mirajane pouted, crossing her arms, "I wish, but Natsu is to dense for that right now."

I looked at Mirajane with a bewildered look and a pale face.

She turned to me and had her elbows on the bar and rested her chin on her hands then leaned forward close to my face and said quietly with and edge in her voice, "But that doesn't mean I won't stop with my games,"

Wendy giggled ignoring the 'adult talk' and said with a shy smile, "Mirajane-san, you love match-making don't you?"

Mirajane looked at Wendy and grinned, patting her head she said, "You know it!" I pursed my lips and thought how I should distract them of my 'love life'.

I just happened to see Gray barely looking over his shoulder at Juvia, grinning I turned to Mirajane.

She looked at me then I wordlessly told her to take a peek, Mirajane grinned. She turned to whisper to Wendy, the sky dragon slayer saw then whispered to Erza.

Erza whispered to Cana who whispered to Levy. Levy saw and looked to Juvia, then all the other girls, including me looked at her grinning.

Juvia's face tilted to the side and she looked purely confused. I nudged her, when Juvia turned to me I slightly tilted my head towards him. Still confused she looked, but quickly turned around with a huge blush and sputtered completely flabbergasted.

We all laughed except Juvia who was ranting out of excitement now. Cana swings her arm over Juvia's shoulders, the water mage stopped and looked at Cana curious.

Cana wave her free hand, summoning us around her, we formed into a circle.

The guild drunk sighed and looked at Juvia with a hard glare, "Juvia he isn't going to like you if you keep acting the way you do."

A couple of the girls gasped at the way she was so blunt about the subject. Juvia's shoulders slumped in a way and she looked down, distressed.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, my eyes full of sincerity, "Don't worry Juvia we will help you." She looked up at me with hope glittering in her eyes.

I smiled at her, then looked at the other girls. They knew what I was gonna say next.

I stood as tall as I could and pumped my fist in the air and yelled out, "SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE GIRLS!"

They cheered happily and Erza looked up from her cake, "What did I miss?"

Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Cana, Lissana, who popped out of no where, and I laughed at Erza and cheered about the sleepover.

.

.

.

Natsu, who came out of no where, also cheered, "Yeah sleepover at Lucy's!"

We all turned at him and glared. I growled, "No! Girls only you stupid _**male**_!"

The girls behind me put their hands over their mouth, except Erza, 'Oohed', Erza oohed too, as I told off the person who I liked.

Natsu's eyes dimmed a little, as if he was disappointed, I noticed then I hesitated.

My heart beat so fast at his face, I clutched at my heart, his sad face made me want to cry.

He quickly covered up with a nervous laughter and waved us off, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Natsu quickly retreated. I heard the girls laugh and talk about the sleepover, I felt my shoulder droop slightly and I looked down.

I straightened up right after and patted my face, _'No, bad Lucy. Don't be sad, think happy thought, sleepover thoughts!' _

After my inner self-pep talk I turned around and faced my friends with a new energy, pushing those sad eyes of his in the back of my mind.

_**A/N:**_ Hello minna! Bah! I've done nothing except sit in my room and watch MEPs in my room all day, which gave me the inspiration of this chapter! Isn't Gruvia just adorable XD

~Shiroi xoxo


End file.
